Up to the present time, for preparing a high strength plastic product, especially for preparing high strength fiber and film for industrial applications, increasing the degree of polymerization by means of solid state polymerization, a special drawing method, for example, a zone heat treatment and drawing and a method for drawing by means of induction heating have been used.
However, for example, in the zone heat treatment and drawing method, a complicated arrangement of installation such as high temperature heating, quenching, high temperature heat setting etc., is necessary and a little change in a balance between heating and cooling results in fluctuation of fiber characteristics. In addition, structural defects easily occur by both extreme treatments consisting of quick heating and quick cooling and it is difficult to satisfy both high strength and high modulus at the same time.
The present invention offers a plastic product with high strength, high modules and high thermal dimensional stability and a method for preparing conveniently and stably it.